The new Legendary Sannin
by Korra Uzumaki
Summary: There's a new legendary sannin in the Hidden Leaf Village under the orders of Naruto Uzumaki, the seventh hokage, and one of them is his own daughter and her teammates, Genderbender Sasuke


The legendary Sannin

The forest was quiet, the sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. Three shadows moved through the trees silently.

The three shadows jumped out into the clearing revealing two teenage boys and a teenage girl. The first boy had long dark blue hair reaching his upper back in a low ponytail, pale skin, silvery blue colored eyes, wearing a jounin uniform with red orange spirals on his shoulders, leaf green flak vest, black pants, and kunai and shurinkin pouch, black shinobi sandals, black fingerless gloves.

The other boy had shoulder length dark brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin wearing a jounin uniform as the other boy but with black gloves, and black shinobi sandals.

The girl had waist length bluish black hair in two loose ponytails, shoulder length bangs, sun kissed skin, oceanic blue eyes, wearing purple claw shaped earrings, blue clothing resembling a traditional Indian sari [with short shorts under them] adorned with tribal accessories, she wears a short black top, black sleeves over her forearms, black high heeled open toed Kunoichi boots, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath the belt that holds her kunai pouch and medical pouch with her shurinkin pouch on her right thigh, fingerless black gloves with metal clasps on the back and a violet rhombus mark on her forehead and two whisker marks on each side on her cheeks.

The most thing that stood out the most was a forehead protector with the hidden leaf village symbol, the two boys had theirs tied around their foreheads with a black and navy blue cloth, the girl had hers like a headband with a crimson red cloth.

"That's odd, lord Hokage said that a group of rogue ninja would be around this area" said the girl looking around the clearing with cautious eyes.

"Your right about that Korra the mission quadrants said that the rogue ninja would be here" Korra Uzumaki looked at the blue haired boy. The mark on her forehead was similar to her godmothers, Sakura Haruno, which she uses as a chakra gathering point known as the Strength of a hundred seal. The sound of the bushes moving caught her sharp but sensitive ears.

"Scatter!" They all went in different directions just in time as two kunai's with paper bombs hit the spot where they were standing, creating an explosion.

"We've got company" one of the boys, Mizuki, said through the ear pieces.

"Mizuki what's the plan?" she said pressing her hand to her earpiece that was connected to a small microphone.

"I say we attack them-"the other boy, Atticus, was cut off by a growl by his female teammate.

"Atticus were not rushing in and attacking them unlike you reckless idiot so no word from you until we figure out a plan" he gulped and he cut off their communication.

"Korra take the leader while Kohaku and I take the others"

Korra jumped out of the trees and consecrated her incredible strength in her heel in an axe kick and strike the leader and it caused a gigantic crater in the ground.

She went through hand signs, her hand held the leaders neck and raised her arm into the air and generated a powerful bolt of electricity.

""Lightning style: Electric needle spark!" the electricity flowed through his body which turned into a mud clone.

"Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu!" A volley of small fireballs were sent flying his way before she flash through hand signs and slammed her hands onto the ground.

"Earth style: Mud wall!" a wall of earth rose from the ground, protecting her.

Her friends took out the rogue ninja, all was left was the leader that had the power of a Kage, it would be a lot harder to take him down.

They were all covered in scratches, bruises, and cuts that dripped with blood. They all nodded at each other and bit their thumbs enough to draw blood and slammed them onto the ground.

In a plume of smoke, Mizuki appeared standing on the head of a black giant snake, Kohaku stood on top of a dull, rusty red frog with bright red markings on his lips, eyes and chest wearing a large blue happi vest with the kanji for ebi on the back and a massive dosu blade on his hip, Korra stood on top a white slug with three blue streaks that run vertically down the middle and side of its body from its head and tapering off at its tail. Its optical tentacles have a slight tint of grey to them and it also has two sensory tentacles on either side of its mouth.

"Why did you summon me, Gaki?" The frog, gamabunta, asked his summoner.

Their enemy had also had a summon, his was a three headed hound with him standing on top of it.

"Hey boss, I need your help here" he said and his eyes were yellow with toad like irises and orange pigmentations.

"You want me to battle the three headed, Cerberus" gamabunta grunted.

"Wait you know him boss?" he asked and all three summons nodded.

"He used to be the guardian of the underworld but many people signed his contract and he is being used to destroy the five great nations" the slug, Katsuyu, explained to all three of them.

"Well with our combined power, were able to defeat him, right?" Kohaku asked.

"We have to try or this will be the start of the Fifth Great Ninja World" They all closed their eyes and an image of the leaf village appeared in their minds, the children, villagers, their family, mother, father, sister, brother, cousins, aunts, uncles, family friends, the rest of the Konoha 12, and their sensei. They all opened their eyes and all nodded to each other.

"Let's do this!" They attacked the hound, after a long battle they were able to defeat Oshiro, a missing-nin from the land of Earth.

"All three of you defeated me with the strength you had left and you had immense amount of chakra so I'm naming you three the Legendary Sannin" those were his final words and took his last breathe of life.

"Well, another mission completed" Kohaku grinned as the other two smiled and Korra looked and back at the other two.

"Let's go home" they raced through the trees heading home.

 **The end.**

 **Prequel**

 **Past of the Sannin**

 **A/N I do not own anything**


End file.
